Lo Mejor De Mi Vida Eres Tu
by Nayaismylife
Summary: ¿Que hacer cuando en un segundo cambian tus planes? Brittana después de la graduación, Rating T por ahora.


¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic y yo creo que también la primera vez que escribo, tenia esta loca idea desde hace tiempo, pero no sabia si publicarla o no, al final me anime y haber que tal! Es sobre que paso, mas bien que me gustaría que hubiera pasado en la serie.

* * *

Hoy era el día de la graduación, yo me había despertado temprano, más bien no podía dormir, así que me levante, me di una ducha para aclarar un poco mis ideas y baje a desayunar, de seguro mi mama ya estaría despierta.

"Buenos días" La salude con un beso

"¡Buenos días cariño! ¿Como amaneciste? ¿Te caíste de la cama?" Mi madre y sus bromas, pero tiene razón yo no acostumbro a despertarme a estas horas de la madrugada.

"Jaja no, la verdad es que no podía dormir bien"

"Deben ser los nervios de que hoy te gradúas, no te preocupes"

"Si quizás tengas razón y sea eso -Mentí, yo sabia exactamente que es lo que me pasaba pero no quería hablar de eso, quería despejarme un poco.

"Hija antes de que se me olvide, tu padre me dijo que después de tu graduación nos iremos a festejar al mejor restaurante que puedas imaginar y no, no es BreadStix"

"Mama sabes que eso no es necesario…" -La verdad no tenia muchos ánimos de festejar nada solo quería poder saber que hacer con todos mis problemas, bueno solo era uno.

"Si lo es, no todos los días tu hija se gradúa de la preparatoria, y sabes que a tu padre le encanta consentir a su princesa y no aceptara un no por respuesta!"

"Esta bien! Pero que le vamos a hacer soy su hija favorita!" -Dije riendo ya que soy su única hija mujer.

"Si debe ser eso jaja bueno hablando de hermanos, tu hermano Santiago llega hoy, que disque también quiere festejar a su pequeña hermana!"

"Que emoción, hace tiempo que no lo veo y lo extraño, extraño mucho hablar con el. ¿A que hora llega?"

"No lo se, dijo que llegaba en la tarde o en la noche, tenia unos asuntos que arreglar entes de venir. Bueno hija te dejo porque tengo arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tengo. Tranquilízate, todo va a estar bien, te quiero mucho!" - Me dijo abrazándome y la verdad yo necesitaba ese abrazo y esas palabras.

Termine de desayunar, subí a mi habitación, puse un poco de música para tratar de relajarme, no muy alta claro lo que quería era relajarme no que me estallara la cabeza, me acosté en la cama mirando hacia el techo, y así estuve un rato pensando.

FLASHBACK

_Mi madre nos había invitado a comer a Brittany y a mí a BreadStix, ella sabe que ese es nuestro restaurante favorito, además de que nos encanta esos palitos de pan, son simplemente deliciosos._

_La comida transcurrió con mi madre contando anécdotas mías de cuando era una niña, parece que lo que quiere es dejarme en vergüenza enfrente de mi novia, pero bueno ya hablaría mas tarde con Maribel López. Pero ya era hora de que hablara yo para poder parar sus, mas bien mis hermosas anécdotas según ella._

_S: No quiero ir a ese programa de animadoras de la universidad de Louisville, quiero ir a Nueva York_

_M: Ve a la universidad santana, haz lo que yo no tuve la oportunidad de hacer, Nueva York no ira a ningún lado, seguiré allí después de tu hayas obtenido un titulo. Brittany ¿tengo entendido que vas a la Universidad Purdue?_

_B: No a la universidad, a la granja de pollos, ser pollera es una buena profesión, pero tampoco puedo trabajar en eso porque no me voy graduar_

_S: ¿Qué? _

_B: Si y me alegre cuando me entere porque me dará la oportunidad de repetir mi ultimo año otra vez y mejor aun, ahora si asistiré a todas mis clases, además tendré el mando como Presidenta de clase otra vez_

_S: ¿Por qué pretendes que todo esta bien? ¿Y por que no me habías dicho?_

_B: ¿Qué pensabas que iba a suceder conmigo? Sabes que tengo un promedio muy bajo_

_S: Bueno, si brittany se queda en Lima, tal vez entonces yo también deba quedarme_

FIN FLASHBACK

Y ahí estaba yo dándole vueltas a esa conversación que había cambiado tanto mis planes. Yo quería que britt me acompañara, que fuera conmigo. También no dejaba de echarme la culpa por ser mala novia, si hubiera hablado con britt de sus planes o los míos, pero no el hubiera no existe y tengo que aprender de una maldita vez que no todo el tiempo las cosas salen como uno quiere. ¿Cómo en cuestión de segundos tus planes pueden cambiar? Eso era algo que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza.

Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos cuando siento que mi teléfono esta sonando, los busco con la mirada por todos lados alrededor de mi y no lo encuentro hasta que lo veo en la mesita que esta un lado de la puerta y ¡dios quisiera tener poderes para que el teléfono venga a mi! Pero no, no los tengo así que con todo el dolor de mi alama me levanto de la cama y voy por el. Me fijo quien es y me doy cuenta de que es britt.

_B: ¡Hola Sanny! Solo quería desearte suerte, ah antes de que se me olvide, Lord Tubbington te manda un beso, pero ya le dije que solo yo te puedo dar besos y se ha enojado, te veré en la graduación ¡Te amo!_

Ya había leído el mensaje como cinco veces, ¿Cómo es que britt siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa hasta con el más mínimo detalle? Hasta que escuche la voz de mi madre.

"Por la sonrisa tonta que tienes creo que es un mensaje de brittany ¿o me equivoco?" Dios como me conoce!

"Si, es britt. ¿Regresaste pronto?"

"Hija, he estado fuera como tres horas" wow enserio? Que rápido paso el tiempo!

"¿Qué? ¿Qué hora es? ¡Llegare tarde a la graduación! ¿Mama ya llego papa? Pregúntale a que hora llega o nos iremos sin el"

"Cálmate tu padre llegara a la graduación en su coche, y tranquilízate que todavía hay tiempo, me iré cambiar y tu haz lo mismo"

Aunque mi mama me haya dicho que era temprano yo sabía que tenía que correr, porque a quien engañamos yo tardo horas en alistarme. Increíblemente estuve lista en treinta minutos, creo que es un nuevo record.

Llegamos a la escuela, justo en el estacionamiento un lado de su coche, un chevrolet malibu, estaba mi papa, Carlos López, un hombre alto y moreno. Llegamos hasta donde el se encontraba, ya que lo saludamos, mis padre dijeron que irían a buscar asiento y yo le dije que iba a buscar a los del club glee.

Cuando llegue al salón, a los primero que vi en la puerta fue a Finn y Rachel, parecían que estaba pegados y se querían comer la boca y yo digo todo lo que pienso así que…

"Hey ustedes dos consigan un cuarto y Gulliver quítate de la puerta que estas tan gigante que no puedo pasar!" - agg me da tanto asco verlos besándose, es horrible, pareciera que se quieren comer la boca, no es que yo no haya besado a britt asi, pero la diferencia es que con nosotras es sexy, lindo y con ellos todo los contrario.

Ya que logre entrar gracias a que Gulliver decidió despegarse del hobbit y dejarme pasar, vi que la mayoría tenía lágrimas en los ojos, Blaine le estaba arreglando el pelo a Kurt, Tina estaba diciéndole algo a Mike pero no entendía que era, creo que estaban hablando en chino, Sam estaba junto a Mercedes y lo único que me llamaba la atención era como se movia la gigante boca de Sam cada vez que hablaba. Artie, Quinn, Rory, Joe, Sugar y Puck estaban platicando sobre que harían en el verano, britt aun no llegaba así que me senté con ellos.

Habían pasado cinco minutos cuando por la puerta entra una hermosa rubia de ojos azules, en cuanto la vi me levante de mi silla corrí a abrazarla y darle un beso pero alguien tuvo que interrumpirnos a mitad del beso.

"Hey santana ¿Qué decías acerca de buscar un cuarto?" -Maldito Finn como se atreve a interrumpirnos.

"Cállate Frankenteen! Te quiero enseñar lo que es un buen beso no como los tuyos con rach, que la verdad dan vergüenza… " - Todavía no terminaba de hablar cuando llego el señor Schuester

Mr. S: Necesito que todos vayan al auditorio a tomar sus respectivos asientos pero antes les quiero decir a los graduados que no importa la distancia o el lugar en el que estén siempre los tendré en mi corazón porque ustedes chicos cambiaron mi vida, les quiero dar las gracias por permitirme ser parte de sus vidas y no quiero llorar así que andando todos.

Antes de que saliéramos del salón brittany me detuvo que porque me quería decir algo.

"San quiero que no estés triste en este día, te vas a graduar, si, yo no me graduare contigo pero eso no importa, quiero que estes feliz ok? Te voy a extrañar mucho" - Me dice abrazándome. Es increíble como me conoce britt, siempre sabe cuando estoy feliz o triste.

"Esta bien… pero britt no tienes porque extrañarme todavía no me he ido a ningún lado"

"Bueno ve con los demás te deben estar esperando"

"Si vamos de una vez, Te amo britt y nunca voy a dejar de amarte" –Le digo sinceramente

"Yo también te amo san y… - y la callo con un beso, un beso lento y dulce, lleno de amor, me separo de ella y nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, les juro que podría estar así toda mi vida con ella

S: ¡Vamos! - Le digo tomándola de la mano mientras caminamos hacia el auditorio

Puck y Finn estaban en el escenario cantando Glory Days mientras el director Figgings iba nombrando a cada uno de los graduados, Michael Chang Jr. Quinn Fabray, Mercedes Jones, Noah Puckerman, de puck seguía yo, no sentía nervios, a pesar de todo me emocionaba el graduarme, solo que me hubiera gustado hacerlo con britt.

El director Figgings menciono mi nombre: Santana López, yo abro la cortina y comienza a bajar los escalones, pero antes de llegar al escenario voy y le doy un abrazo a britt y me susurra "Te amo" en el oído, sentí que un escalofrio recorrió toda mi columna vertebral, me separo de ella antes de que no me aguante las ganas de besarla y ahora si subo al escenario donde esta la señorita Pillsbury que es la que esta entregando los diplomas, me entrega el mío y voy y pongo junto a puck. Después nombran a Finnocence, perdón Finn y luego a Berry, y el director Figgings dice en el micrófono "Con ustedes los graduados de la generación 2012" y en eso nosotros tiramos nuestro gorritos al aire wooho… es lo más divertido del mundo…

Ya que se acabo todo eso fui a despedirme de britt, le dije que mis padres me habían invitado a cenar, a lo que me contesto que ya celebraríamos nosotras solas después, yo solo sonreí y asentí. Mis padres habían dicho que irían a casa a dejar el auto de papa mientras yo limpiaba mi locker y que después pasarían por mí para ir a cenar.

Estaba en proceso de limpieza, bueno casi todo lo estaba tirando a la basura, la verdad no me podía quitar de la cabeza que yo me haya graduado y britt no, pienso que es injusto, en eso veo que llega mi madre.

"¡Vamos! Vas a llegar tarde a tu propia fiesta de graduación" Me dice mi mama que viene caminando por el pasillo

"Es una cena contigo y papa" Le contesto

"¡Tenemos una piñata!" Me dice sonriendo, sabe que estoy un poco triste y esta tratando de levantarme el ánimo "¿No quieres guardar nada de eso?" Me pregunta al verme tirar las cosas al cesto de basura.

"No, no quiero ser de esas personas que piensan que si tienen algún recuerdo de alguien que te importa, no hace falta verlos" Le digo mientras veo que saca un sobre con un pequeño moño

"Tu regalo de graduación" Me dice mientras me lo entrega "Iba a ponerlo en la piñata pero tu padre pensó que esto era mas elegante" Me sorprendí al ver lo que hay dentro del sobre, es un cheque con una cantidad de dinero inimaginable

"Ok, espera un momento, ¿Has tenido este dinero todo el tiempo?" A lo que mi mama asiente "¿Y porque no conduces un Lexus? " Realmente estoy sorprendida, esto es demasiado dinero

"No conduzco un Lexus, porque lo últimos dieciocho años he estado ahorrando para cuando fueras a la universidad" Aun no lo puedo creer

"Pero tengo una beca escolar"

"Si hubieses podido decirme eso hace dieciocho años me hubiera comprado más zapatos" Me dice riendo

"¿Sabes algo? Guárdalo, vete de viaje con papa o algo, no lo necesito, ya te dije que no quiero ir a la universidad"

"Entonces úsalo para ir a Nueva York, confió en ti, confió en tus sueños y en tu talento, y me ocupare de cualquiera que se meta en tu camino" -Siento que mi corazón va a estallar de la emoción, al saber que mi mama me apoya

"¿Lo dices en serio?" -Mi mama asiente y yo solo le doy un gran abrazo de felicidad

"Si, me encantaría que fueras a la universidad, pero no es mi decisión, este es tu primer momento en tu vida de adulta, desde ahora todo depende de ti" Miro la foto que esta en mi locker donde estamos britt y yo, creo que tengo mucho que pensar y hacer "Ahora vámonos que tu papa esta esperándonos en el coche"

"Si ya voy solo guardo unas cosas y salgo"

Saber que tus padres te apoyan es tus decisiones es algo que te alienta a seguir adelante, a luchar por tus sueños y por lo que en verdad deseas.

* * *

Bueno esto solo era como un intro, así que espero dejen sus comentarios, criticas, amenazas, lo que sea, sino les gusto díganme y lo boto a la basura !


End file.
